


How I met you

by ickletheficklepickle



Series: Dark Passenger [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Serial Killer, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Wolf!Derek, mentions of mama stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes his mother's death hard. Sheriff Stlinski get's him a dog, scratch that, a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel. How Derek and Stiles met.

Stiles was fifteen when he met Derek Hale. Of course he didn’t officially meet him till a week later. Because when Stiles had met Derek, he wasn’t human. Derek was a dark, black wolf, with hazel colored eyes.

Stiles was twelve when he lost his mom. It was a shooting. Ellen Stilinski was out running errands, wrong place, wrong time. The shooter got away. The Sheriff was devastated, losing his wife and not being able to find the killer that ended his wife’s life. And Stiles, well, something in him snapped that day. A bunch of emotions were running through his body. Anger. Sadness. Grief. Fear. Anxiety. His mom just got shot right before his eyes. Blood leaving her body as he desperately tried to keep it back in, crying for her to hang on. Something snapped and from then on, Stiles was different.

Sheriff Stilinski, noticed right off the bat. His usual happy go lucky son was gone. But of course, it was bound to happen. Stiles had witnessed his mother’s death. Stiles had nightmares and went from talking at a mile a minute, to sometimes not talking at all and sometimes lashing out in anger. So the Sheriff, went and got Stiles a dog. Because usually, animals were helpful in situations like this, maybe a companion, would help Stiles.

“Alan,” Sheriff Stilinski said as he entered the establishment.

Alan nodded. “Sheriff.”

The Sheriff smiled, “No need for formalities, John is fine.”

“Noted.”

“So, can I ask why you called?” John asked.

“I remember you talking about getting a dog for Stiles?”

“Yes,” John answered, “I am looking to getting Stiles a dog.”

Alan took in a deep breath as he motioned for the Sheriff to follow him. “Well, I found this stray a couple of days ago, and no one has claimed him. I was going to bring him to the pound, but then I remembered the conversation we had and thought that you might want him?”

“What kind of dog is he?”

“It’s weird, I can’t exactly figure that out, he looks more like wolfish but he’s been very nice since we’ve brought him in.”

John nodded as Alan showed him the wolf like animal behind one of the cages. The dog, the Sheriff took note, did look more like a wolf but he was very calm. The canine, had dark black fur and hazel colored eyes and he just looked at the Sheriff with interest. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, did a routine check-up, he’s fine.”

The Sheriff knelled down and peered into the cage. “Hey boy,” he said softly. The wolf responded by lifting his head and tilting it a bit. John smiled as he looked up at Deaton, “I’ll take him.”

“Fantastic, if you follow me, I’ll have you fill out the paper work.”

\------

Stiles frowned as he eyed the black canine that was sitting in the entry way of his room. “What’s this dad?”

The Sheriff smiled at his son, “He’s a dog I think.”

“He looks more like a wolf dad.”

“Well, wolf then.”

“And?” Stiles asked, eyebrows raised. “What is this wolf doing in the house?”

“Well, he’s yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, I got him for you, thought you might like some company?”

Stiles took in a sharp breath as he got up and walked over. He knelt down and ran a hand through the wolf’s hair. “So he’s mines?”

“Yes,” John answered, “All yours.”

The boy looked into the wolf’s eyes and it was if something clicked. Something in Stiles’ mind told him that, this wolf, this wolf was indeed his. Not because his dad said it and went out and got it, but because his gut told him too. Something in Stiles brain was telling him that this wolf, was his because they were destined to meet. To be friends. “Thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome son.”

Stiles licked at his lips as he ruffled the wolf’s fur. The wolf frowned as he tilted his head to the side. _Derek._ Stiles frowned. As he looked around confused. “What’s wrong?” John asked as he watched his son with concern. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just, I thought I heard something.” _My name is Derek. Derek Hale._ Stiles inhaled sharply as he looked around his room again. Eyes frantic. Breath coming in fast.

“Stiles?” John asked again, concerned laced in his voice.

Shaking Stiles stood up. “Don’t you hear that dad?”

“I-I don’t hear anything?”

Stiles looked down at his new friend. The wolf looked up at him, his teeth bared a little. _Derek._ Stiles’ eyes widened. He looked down at the wolf, and stared at the animals eyes. “Stiles?” the Sheriff asked as he reached up to grasp his son’s shoulder. “Stiles, hey!”

The boy jumped as he looked up at his father. “Derek,” he beamed, “I’m going to name him Derek.”

The Sheriff sighed and shook off the worry that was cruising through his system. “That’s a good name son.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Derek,” the Sheriff said as he looked down at the newest addition to the family.

“It suits him,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek into his room.

His father nodded in agreement as he watched Stiles settle the wolf down on his bed. “Will you be okay?” John asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay, because I have to go to work.”

Stiles bristled but quickly shook it off. “Okay,” he ground out.

“I’ll see you later kiddo?”

“Can Derek sleep in my room, with me?” Stiles asked in place of bidding his father a good bye.

“Of course he can.”

“I’ll see you later then dad.”

“Bye Stiles, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

From then on John noticed a change in his son’s behavior. Stiles was returning back to his normal self. The kid he once was before his mother passed. Stiles was no longer flitting here and there. His emotions weren’t so chaotic. And John liked to think it was the wolf. In fact he was sure it was the wolf. Where ever Stiles went, the wolf was right there. By his side. At the dinner table. When Stiles was watching TV. Looks like getting the dog for his son was a great idea. “Stiles,” John called out as he peeked into his son’s room.

“Yeah dad?”

“I’m heading out, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Stiles turned to face him. “Okay.”

Stiles waited till he was sure his dad was gone before he turned to Derek. “Just you and me again huh?”

Derek grunted. Stiles sighed as he reached up to run his hand through Derek’s fur. “Good thing, because I’m sure dad would go ballistic if he found out I was trying to track my mom’s killer.”

The boy sighed as his he gripped at the scruff of Derek’s neck. His demeanor shifted, like it always did when Stiles thought of his mom. Derek whined as he nudged Stiles’ hand. “Least I got you too keep me company,” Stiles mumbled.

The wolf barked. “Tomorrow,” Stiles said with a yawn, “tomorrow, we’ll go after the son of a bitch that shot my mom.”

Derek watched as his master’s eyes closed. Once he was sure the boy was asleep he hopped off the bed. He eyed the sleeping boy before he closed his eyes and allowed his body to shift. Pretty soon, Derek was no longer black wolf but a human. “I’ll get him for you,” Derek whispered as he rifled through Stiles’ clothes finding a pair of jeans and t-shirt that he knew were loose on the boy. With one last look Derek opened the window and slipped outside.

It took him an hour but he found him. Merl Turner. The evil bastard was laying on his couch, beer in his hand as he stared at the TV screen. A growl reverberated through Derek’s throat, hand twitching. He wanted desperately to kill the man himself. Kill the man that made his master upset. That made his mate so broken, but he knew that would be crossing a line. Stiles would want to do it himself. “Enjoy this while you can,” Derek grumbled, his eyes flashing red, “because we’re coming for you.”

Stiles awoke the next morning and immediately began to panic because Derek was not in the room. His wolf, his baby was gone. Stiles bolted up. “Derek!” he called out, “Derek you come here right now!”

Nothing. Panic began cruising through Stiles’ system. “No, no,” he mumbled as ran down the stairs. “Derek Hale where the fuck are you!”

The brunette threw opened the garage door and found nothing. He checked underneath the kitchen table nothing. Underneath the coffee table, nothing. Panic hit him full force at the thought of losing another loved one. Stiles collapsed to the ground, his breath coming in hard as a sob escaped his body. “No, no,” he mumbled to himself.

Stiles suddenly jumped when he felt a cold sensation touch his arm. The teen jerked as he looked up from where his head was buried between his arms. Derek was there, head cocked to the side, ears down. “Derek,” Stiles breathed as he reached up and gripped Derek tight.

Derek let out a whine as he licked at the teen’s palm. Stiles sniffled, eyes sad but then they quickly darkened in anger. “Don’t you ever do that again,” he growled as he reached up and gripped Derek tight around his muzzle, “You hear me.”

Derek whimpered and nodded slightly. “When I call for you, you come.”

Derek nodded again and whined as he squirmed under Stiles’ grip. Stiles got the point and let go. Derek immediately stood on all fours and began barking. He bolted up the stairs and Stiles sighed as he followed the wolf at a slower pace. “No barking,” he ordered, “you know better than-”

“Hello Stiles.”

Stiles stopped his rant because there was no wolf in his room. There was a human. Yep, that’s not a wolf, that’s a human. A man. A very attractive man. With dark black hair, and hazel eyes and good lord his body looks like a god. “You’re-you’re, holy shit what the fuck!”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down!” Stiles screamed, “calm down! Are you fucking kidding me!”

“Relax, it’s me, Derek.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Derek?”

Derek nodded. Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Well, if you’re Derek, tell me something only Derek would know.”

“You’re mom got shot when you were twelve, you watched her die and for the past week, you’ve been tracking down the man that ended her life.” Stiles licked at his lips as he took a step back. Derek took in a deep breath. “And when you’re at your computer I sit right in front of you, my head resting on your knees.”

“Holy shit,” Stiles mumbled as he scrambed back and pressed his back against the wall.

“Stiles,” Derek tried as he took a step forward.

“Put some clothes on,” Stiles seethed, “I can’t talk to you when you’re fucking naked and looking like that!”

“Fair enough,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles inhaled deeply. “So you’re a werewolf?”

Derek nodded. “Yes.”

Stiles turned to face the male. For the past hour, Derek was explaining to Stiles, who he was and what he was. And for the most part, Stiles actually took it quite well. That would explain why Derek Hale dropped off the face of the earth. “And the reason you were stuck in your wolf form was because of trust issues?”

“Yes.”

“And the reason you were able to turn back was because I’m your mate?”

Derek nodded. “Yes, a wolf’s mate brings out the humanity in us, so to speak, you help keep me grounded.”

“Well, why, why did you wait so long?”

“I wanted to, I wanted to make sure.”

Stiles nodded, “So, you’re an Alpha, without a pack?”

“Yes.”

“How does that work, usually wolves without packs, kind of, die..”

Derek smirked. “I told you, instead, my defense mechanism was remaining in my wolf form.”

“Ah.”

“So, how come if you’re the Alpha, you roll over easily for me?”

The lycan growled as he rolled over, hovering over the teen. “I do not?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Oh, oh you don’t.”

“Yes,” Derek ground out.

“Get off me right now,” Stiles ordered.

“No.”

Stiles’ eyes darkened. “Now. Derek,” he growled.

The elder whined as he bared his neck and rolled off of the brunette. “Such a good boy,” Stiles cooed.

Derek grunted in answer as Stiles rolled over, his body now the one hovering over Derek’s. “I have a surprise for you,” Derek said softly as he reached up, running a hand down Stiles’ arm. Stiles raised an eyebrow as he nodded for Derek to go on. “I found him.”

“Who?”

Derek nodded. “I found Merl.”

Stiles licked at his lips. “Did you?”

“Yes,” Derek breathed, “I found him, for you.”

“Did you get him?”

Derek shook his head. “No, it’s all you, you need to be the one to end his life.”

Stiles grinned. “Really?”

“Yes, I wanted to though, so bad, I wanted to get him.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No, because, I left him alone for you.”

“Are you going to help me?”

Derek nodded. “Yes,” he breathed, “I want to.” He was silent for a moment the added, “Please?”

“Of course,” Stiles whispered.

Derek grinned and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Now, how are going to explain you to my father?”

“I can shift back to my wolf form when he’s around.”

“Good, because he will flip if he found out that you are actually a human.”

Silent passed over them. Stiles still hovering over Derek. After a few seconds Stiles looked down at the elder, “So, do I get to kiss you?”

Derek inhaled sharply and nodded. “Yes.”

“Told you, didn't I, you roll over for me, way to easily.”


End file.
